The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print
by Therrin-Ninja
Summary: Riza is digging through her dad's old papers, and comes across an apprenticeship contract between her father and Roy Mustang. But, knowing Roy, he didn't read the Fine Print, and missed a fairly crucial detail . . . like marraige. To Riza. ROYAI!Edwin!
1. Chapter 1

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sunlight filtered in red and gold through the window, illuminating the room. A bed was shoved in a far corner, the bedding made meticulously. In the other corner was a desk and chair. On the floor were scattered boxes, some still sealed closed with packing tape. Others were open and empty. The rest sat on the floor, holding an assortment of clothing, office supplies, and personal effects.

At the far end of the room from the window slept a small dog next to the apartment door. Well, the dog had been sleeping, until the clatter of keys and the clacking of a door knob turning woke it up. The dog's eyes opened, and the ears perked. The dog looked towards the source of the noises, then stood and greeted his mistress as she entered.

"Hey there, Black Hayate," murmured Riza, scratching the dog's ears with one hand, the other supporting a box tucked under her arm. The box was like all the others in the room, closed loosely with packing tape and bearing the name Hawkeye scrawled across it.

Riza strode across the room, pulling off her boots, barrette, and jacket. She tugged off her socks for good measure.

As she hung her jacket across the back of her desk chair, Riza addressed her pet. "Guess what, Hayate? I finally got the last of Dad's boxes out of storage!"

She settled on her bed and opened the box, Black Hayate leaping up to sit and peer inside.

"Now let's see if I can get this sorted out by a reasonable hour." She began to shuffle through the contents. "Hmmmm, mostly papers," she mused. Then she came across one that looked distinctly different from the others. It was parchment, she realized, and it was a contract. She gazed at it with some surprise, then brought it close to her face to squint at something. Her brow furrowed, and she glared into space over the top of the sheet.

" . . . I'll kill him." She muttered, her words loaded with fury.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The only noise that could be heard was the loud clacking footsteps of someone running down the corridor. Suddenly Riza stopped, and threw open the door to the colonel's office. The room was empty, save for the Colonel himself, lounging in a chair in front of his desk. His head was turned toward her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Liuten-"

The word was cut off as Riza punched Roy in the side of the head, the piece of parchment crumpled in her fist. Then she seized the front of his uniform, and began to shout in his face.

"Pardon me, SIR, but what kind of a moron doesn't read the fine print?!?"

The man held his sore head in a hand as she continued, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"It's a goddam contract, you idiot!! This affects both our futures!"

A creak from the doorway made her stop. In the near silence, she realized that she was practically sitting in the Colonel's lap; she had been so intent on delivering her message. Then she glanced towards the door.

The entire crew was packed into that small space. Of their faces, Al's was the hardest to read. Havoc's cigarette had fallen from his mouth. Ed gaped. Feury adjusted his glasses as though unable to bring the scene into focus. Breda just stared. Falman looked dazed. Armstrong beamed. And Hughes, who was responsible for the lack of silence, was howling with laughter.

Riza didn't know how to react.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

"She said what?!?" Sheska gaped at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Exactly! Something about a contract, and the phrase 'This affects both our futures'!"

Havoc lounged back in Hughes' chair, putting his feet on the desktop. "Hehe, bet Roy didn't like that."

Hughes wrinkled his nose. "Would you like some woman to shout that in your face?" then his demeanour switched, and he crooned, "Then again, if Gracia said that me"

Havoc rolled his eyes, while Sheska coughed and shuffled papers. "So, Sheska, do you think you could find a copy of that contract?"

"Huh? Why do you think I could find it?"

" 'Cause, you're good with books, and since it is at least connected to the colonel, and the lieutenant, the military is sure to have it on record."

Sheska adjusted her glasses. "R-right!"

Havoc grinned, his cigarette in danger of falling. "Man, do I wanna know what this is about."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sheska sat in a small, dark corner of the military records section, paging through the surprisingly thick file on Colonel Roy Mustang. She had already found several interesting things, including a record of birth, some ancient photographs of him as a young boy, with a young girl that could only have been Riza, some not-so-old photos of him with many different young women besides Riza, and a copy of a contract of apprenticeship under a Mr. Hawkeye, who was supposedly Riza's father. Sheska stowed all of those to the side, sure that the gang would love to see them. But Sheska gave the apprenticeship contract the most attention, as, as promised, there were some things written in fine print that anyone could have missed.

Then again, Sheska thought, judging by the stories of the Colonel and his usual tendency with official documents, he had probably signed the paper as fast as possible, just to get it over with.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Colonel was not amused to find the entire gang hanging out in his office. His face was still tender where Riza had hit him, and he had a blistering headache besides. He was even less amused when Feury picked up one of the papers on the desk and said, "I would never have thought that his middle name was Joshuah."

Mustang winced.

"I know!" laughed Breda. "I mean, that name is ancient, thousands of years old. No one uses that name anymore. Who would have thought?"

Ed was laughing at an old photograph. "Hey, Al!" he shouted to his brother, "Check this out! Doesn't Riza look how Winry does whenever I break my automail?"

Al laughed. "Yeah, except that she's got a slingshot instead of a wrench."

Falman was hunched over a sheet of paper, squinting at it through a magnifying glass. "Well," he said, "Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, all of this is in perfect order."

Havoc cackled. "Really?"

Falman nodded, a small smile on his face.

Roy finally got a hold of himself and cleared his throat loudly. Nearly all of the men jumped, then stood to attention.

Roy gestured toward the door with his head, while he drew from his pocket one of his alchemic gloves.

The men got the message, and fled for their lives.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza closed her eyes and inhaled the coffee scents wafting from her mug. Why had she acted out like that? She hadn't behaved like that towards anyone like that in a long time. In fact, she could only remember one other time, and that had been towards Roy, too. Only this was much worse.

Suddenly her fury rose again, and she swung half-heartedly with her fist at the nearest inanimate object. Her knuckles missed the coffee maker by inches, but did not miss the hand that had gotten in the way at the last minute.

Roy swore as hit water sloshed over and out of his mug, burning his fingers. Riza jumped with surprise and horror. She'd lashed out again, and this time she hadn't even meant to hit anything.

I'm sorry, Sir!" she gasped, reaching for some paper napkins.

He set down the cup and accepted the napkins from her, dabbing his hand dry of the hot liquid. "Thanks, but it's okay. See?" He held up his hand, which bore no marks. Riza nodded.

"And Sir, I apologize for striking you earlier, Sir."

Roy shook his head, rubbing the side of his face, but he did smile a little. "That's okay, Lieutenant."

She nodded again, saluted, and hurried from the room.

Roy sighed. Time to find out if Falman's appraisal of "everything in order" was true.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Roy slouched in his chair, reading the apprenticeship contract he had signed so naively. He read bits of it aloud to himself, a frown becoming more pronounced at each new sentence.

"Apprenticeship for life . . . " that didn't really matter, Master Hawkeye had died as soon as he had learned that Roy had joined the military.

"Never join the military . . . " so much for that one.

"Keep all teaching secret . . . " well, that one was more or less intact. Then he got to the find print.

"The student, Roy Joshuah Mustang, will not have to pay on sens for these lessons. Instead, if no other arrangement other made and if the teacher, Mister Hawkeye, does not live to the end of a decade after the signing of this contract, Roy Joshuah Mustang will take Riza Jane Hawkeye as his lawfully wedded wife within a decade and a half of signing this contract."

Roy groaned, and smacked himself on the forehead. How could have he been so stupid? Why hadn't he read the goddamn contract? Riza had been right to hit him. Hell, he would have done a lot more if he had been in her position.

Then again . . .

Then again, he couldn't deny his hear had leapt a little when Riza had said that feared phrase.

"This affects both our futures."

That was the phrase feared by bachelors and loved by husbands.

"This affects both our futures."

Roy shook himself. He had to admit, he had, as soon as everything had quieted down, wondered when he might have done anything that could have brought on that phrase.

He shook his head. No, there must be a look hole in this thing. He'd take it to a lawyer and see. He admitted that he didn't _mind_ Riza, but to be married to her . . .

He tried to imagine that. And, as unlikely as it seemed, he couldn't actually see anything wrong with in that image. Nothing he could use as a valid excuse against it, anyway.

He shook his head vigorously again, trying to rid himself of the mage of sharing a life with Riza. That wouldn't do. She was his subordinate. He was going to form the Miniskirt Army. He had a little more time as a bachelor to go and romance the girls of Central.

He groaned again, and pinched the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb. He had to get this sorted out.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Part 3  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Colonel Roy Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, eh? Amusing." The man smirked over his laced fingers. "And there's Fullmetal, too. Perhaps it's time to confirm these facts."

He gestured to his secretary. She came, bearing a pen and a pad of paper.

"Send out a notice telling that the State Alchemist Tri-Annual Ball is being moved up to January 12th, and that All state alchemists are required to bring a partner."

"Yes, Furher President Bradely," bowed the secretary.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed gaped in horror at the letter. "January 12th?!? And a partner? Dammit!"

Al chuckled. "What're you gonna do, Brother? You're required to go."

"Dammit." Ed scratched his head. "Can't I just drag you along?"

"Ed, it says a partner. That means a dance partner. Which means someone who knows the girl's part."

Ed groaned. "Aw, damn. Who the hell will I find at a time like this?"

"What about Winry?"

"What, are you kidding? She wouldn't be interested in stuff like that."

Al shrugged. "You won't know until you ask."

"Alright, fine! I'll ask her, okay?" he sulked for a second, then sighed. "Damn."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Roy had similar sentiments to Ed's when he read the notice.

"Dammit! It's as if the guy's mocking me, like he knows what's just happened!"

Hughes smiled over the rim of his glass of alcohol, and laughed. "Aw, come on, Roy! All you gotta do is ask your fiancé!"

Roy turned a death-glare on Hughes. "She. Is. Not. My. Fiancé." He snarled.

Hughes shrugged. "Whatever you say. But that contract looks pretty binding."

Roy grumbled and returned to his drink, staring morbidly into the amber depths of the liquor. Damn, he needed this drink. He felt cornered. And Hughes was right, the contract was perfectly sound. There was no getting around the fact that he, himself, had vowed to marry Riza if her father wasn't alive 10 years after he signed the damn thing. And there was no denying that Master Hawkeye was dead. He'd died right in front of Roy, to be found by Riza due to Roy's shouts. And he himself had made all of the funeral arrangements.

There was no getting around it. He had signed that god-damned bloody contract. And everyone knew it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ed? What's up? Why're you calling me? You didn't break you automail already, did you?"

"Err, n-no, nothing like that."

"Then what? Are you and Al okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, more or less."

"Then what?"

"Well, you know how I'm a state alchemist, right?"

"Yeaaahhhh . . ."

"And I have some obligations as a state alchemist . . ."

"Okay . . ."

"Well, um, there's a State Alchemist Ball, and I'm required to go, and I have to bring a partner, so . . . well . . ."

"Ed, are you asking me to come to Central to be your date to the State Alchemist Ball?"

"Uhhh, that's one way to put it . . ."

"Okay, Ed. I'll go with you." Winry's voice was soft.

"Really? Thanks, Winry!"

"But you're paying for my dress."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."

"I'll get the first train to Central tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Oh, and you'll also want in on the latest word at central. But I'll tell you about it once you get here!"

"Geeze, Ed, that only makes me really want to know. Say hi to Al for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."

"See you. Bye."

"Bye."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza sat at her desk, shuffling papers. Everyone else was at lunch, but she wasn't hungry. Yesterday, nobody had gotten any kind of work done, all because of her little scene. She gritted her teeth. Why had she acted like that?

She shuffled a paper the wrong way, apparently, because suddenly there was a stinging pain and a drop of blood on the edge of a paper.

"Shit." Riza rummaged in her desk for a bandage for the paper cut. She put her finger in her mouth, sucking on it to stop the bleeding and sooth the pain.

Suddenly, her brain began to fabricate scenes. Scenes that would never happen in real life, and ones that she deemed totally inappropriate for where she was.

In the scene, Roy had walked into the office just as she had cut herself. He had approached, had kissed the injured spot, then had met her eyes with his own dark ones. He had come closer, arms tenderly outstretched, his lips centimeters from-

No. not appropriate at all. Riza shook her head and thought to herself "Work!"

She was so absorbed in not allowing distraction that she didn't notice the colonel standing by her desk until he had cleared his throat. She jumped slightly, and blushed as the memory of that scene came rushing back into her mind uninvited.

"Lieutenant, ahem- Riza, would you accompany me to the State Alchemist's Ball in January 12th?"

Riza blanked. Why was Roy asking her, of all people? After yesterday's fiasco, she would have thought that he would have avoided her like the plague. But here he was, looking slightly stressed, standing there asking her to be his partner to the State Alchemist's Ball.

She cleared her throat, too. "Yes, Si- Roy. It would be a pleasure."

Roy relaxed slightly, and smiled slightly. Then he turned, and walked over to his own desk.

Riza allowed herself a small smile, and went back to work, vaguely contemplating what she might wear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh yeah! I forgot about the State Alchemist Ball." Hughes beamed. "You know, Bradely seems to be enjoying this as much as we are. Who'd have thought?"

"Yeah, maybe it's funny to you, Hughes," interjected Ed, "but for us alchemists it's a pain in the butt."

They were in the cafeteria, sharing enjoyment of the lousy food. Denny Brosh, who'd appeared from who-knew-where, stole one of Ed's roles and asked "So, who's the lucky girl you asked, Ed? Your girlfriend mechanic?"

Ed choked on a mouthful of tea and was incapable of answering. When the coughing subsided he babbled "S-she's not my girlfriend! We j-just are ch-childhood friends! That's it! Nothing more!" the red flush of his face didn't help his argument, and the other two men smirked.

"You know," mused Hughes, smiling evilly, "I know someone else who said the same thing about a girl he knew back when we were in academy."

Ed glared warily, the asked, "Yeah? Who?"

"Roy! About Riza!"

Ed suddenly leapt to his feet, fishing out his pocket watch and making a scene out of checking the time.

"Ah! Lookit that, it's that time already! Well, I gotta go and meet Winry's train! Bye!" he rushed away.

The two stared after him, then looked at each other.

"But he doesn't wind that pocket watch."

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Part 4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Winry stared around. There were tons of people everywhere. She held her suitcase in both hands, and wondered where she might find Ed.

A large form caught her eye, and she realized her worries had been unfounded. "Al!" she called, waving her hand. As she came closer, she spotted Ed, too.

Ed saw Winry approaching, and called out and waved.

She smiled broadly as she reached them. "Haha, it feels so good to see you two without having to piece Ed back together. So, Ed, what was it that you were talking about over the phone?"

Ed grinned. "You're not going to believe this. Colonel Mustang was an apprentice under Lieutenant Hawkeye's father to learn alchemy. But he signed a contract saying that he would marry Riza if her father was dead after ten years. Apparently her father did die, or else no one would be making such a fuss."

"N-no way! What kind of a jerk signs something like that?!?"

"One that never actually reads the contract."

"Oh." She laughed. "What an idiot!"

Ed and Al laughed, too. Then Ed gestured toward the door, saying, "Come on, and you can dump your stuff at the hotel. I've already arranged a room for you at the same hotel Al and I are staying."

"Great!" Winry followed him out, Al bringing up the rear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza stood in front of her closet, and swore. The Colonel could have given her more warning. The ball was on the 12th, right? That was only 5 days away.

She paged through her meager selection of clothing, then glanced over at the boxes still strewn across her floor. She had to have some kind of formal evening wear. She contemplated a pencil skirt she hardly wore, but this was a ball, and pencil skirts and dancing did not mix. Was there anything else?!?

Nothing but shirts, jeans, and her uniform, she discovered. None of that qualified. Guess she had to go shopping.

Riza rescued her dinner from her coffee table, where Hayate had been sniffing it, and say down at her kitchen table. The pasta had gone cold, and the chicken parmesan was even colder.

She chewed absentmindedly, still eyeing the mess of boxes through the doorway. Where could she go for a dress? She remembered a shop nearby. Maybe they'd have something. Gracia had told her that they carried things that Riza'd look good in.

She sighed. What she really wanted to do was make Roy notice her not just as a subordinate officer, but as a female and a friend. The way he used to know her.

She also wanted to leave him speechless. For once.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Winry's eyes sparkled as she peered into the shop front. "Ah! Look at that! It's so pretty!"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that about something that didn't have to do with automail."

"Well, we are dress shopping, and this is a dress shop. Now come on." She led the way inside, darting from wrack to mannequin, admiring different fabrics and patterns. Ed slunk to a chair in the corner, and slouched in it. Al took the one next to him, but he sat up straight.

It seemed to take Winry forever to gather up the dresses she wanted to try. When she was finished choosing, she came up to Ed and al, saying, "I just have to try these on, okay?"

Ed nodded, trying to spot her from behind the mound of satin and lace. "Okay."

Winry giggled, and disappeared into another room.

Ed groaned. Who knew what his account would look like after this.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza was surprised to see Winry Rockbell emerging out of the changing stall next to hers.

"Oh!" gasped Winry. "Hi, Miss Riza!"

"Hello, Winry. Let me guess; Edward asked you to the State Alchemist Ball?"

Winry nodded. "Yep. I've got him waiting out in the shop."

Riza smiled. "What, is he paying?"

Winry nodded again. "That's right." She grinned.

Riza looked at Winry critically, then asked, "Have you heard of the contract?"

"Yeah. That Colonel's such an idiot. Everyone knows you should read the fine print."

Riza nodded.

"But," continued Winry, "You love him, anyway."

Riza blinked, then stared at the girl. "Wh-what do you-"

"When we first met, you told me you were in the military to protect a certain man, and that you would follow him to make sure he reached his goal. It wasn't that hard."

Riza smiled slightly, but her eyes were lowered. "Maybe I do love him. But he's too dense to figure that out. I doubt he truly knows what the word 'Love' really means."

Winry nodded. "Yeah. I think that Ed doesn't really know what the word 'communication' really means."

Riza shook her head. "He just doesn't want to worry anyone."

"But that's so stupid! Almost every time I see him, he's banged up, his automail's trashed and broken beyond repair, and Al is usually missing a quarter of his armor! And on top of that, he never tells me why!"

"The thing is, he does let you help him, and he does share something with you. He hardly ever says anything to the rest of us. He trusts and loves you."

Winry laughed bitterly. "I'll believe it when I hear him say it."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed grumbled slightly at the price of the dress, especially since he never even got a chance to look at it beforehand. But in the end he still paid, and Winry cheerfully led them out of the store. Ed was too busy paying attention to Winry, but Al, who happened to glance back as they left, caught a glimpse of the First Lieutenant standing at the cash register.

Winry suddenly turned to Ed. "Wait, do you have a nice suit?"

Ed was quiet for a second. "No, I guess not."

"What's that, Edward? You don't have a good suit?" Hughes loomed over Ed and Winry (nearly no one can loom over Al), smiling broadly. "That isn't good. You can't take a young lady to a dance and look shabby! Come on, I'll take you to the place where I get my suits!"

Hughes then seized Ed by the collar of his jacket and dragged him away, Ed's pitiful wail of "saaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeee" growing fainter with distance.

Winry and Al could only stand and stare, in a state of shock.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"A tux?!?'

"Come on, Ed! It is a ball!"

"That's right, Fullmetal," Roy emerged from the dressing room behind Ed, "a tux is the standard of dress for one of these." The Colonel himself was wearing a tux, and Ed had to agree, reluctantly, that the Flame Alchemist looked very elegant. "And there's no getting around the bow tie."

Ed groaned, and seized the tux from Hughes, and vanished into a dressing room. Maes and Roy stared at the door for a few seconds, beyond which they could just make out some furious muttering, and then Ed emerged, glowering, and wearing the tux.

Roy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. His main surprise was that the pants legs were the proper length, but figured that Ed may just murder him if he said anything.

Maes smiled broadly. "Perfect, Ed. That'll do just perfectly. You and Winry will look excellent!"

Roy's eyebrows rose still further. "Winry? Your mechanic? Not bad."

Ed blushed, and glanced away. "Yeah? Who're you taking?"

Roy fidgeted with the collar of his dress shirt a little before answering, "Riza."

Ed and Maes exchanged significant glances, then Ed started. "Wait, who is Armstrong taking? He's a State Alchemist too, right?"

Roy smiled slightly. "He'll bring his sister, same as always."

"Oh." Ed snapped onto action suddenly. "Well, this seems to fit pretty well, so I'll go changed and pay. See ya." He disappeared momentarily, then, bearing the tux over one arm, hurried from the dressing room.

Hughes turned to Roy. "So, what are you going to do? That contract says that you would marry Riza within 15 years, and it's nearly that now."

Roy nodded silently. "Yeah. I know."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed finally found Al and Winry in a café near the dress shop. He slumped into a chair between the two and groaned. Ed was able to order a soda, while Winry and Al demanded what had happened after the mock- kidnapping. Ed said simply that he had gotten a suit, and had met Roy, and had come back. He didn't mention that, as he had wandered around, looking for them, he had spotted a pensive Flame Alchemist gazing into the front of a jewelry shop, his hands jammed deeply into his pockets.

"Winry," he said suddenly, making up his mind, "do you need anything else for your outfit?"

She blinked, then furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Uhh, not really."

"Nothing like jewelry, or such?"

Winry and Al stared. Ed was acting really weird.

"Uh, s-sure. Jewelry."

The Fullmetal Alchemist leapt up, and beckoned. "Come on, I just saw a place while I was walking back."

"O-okay."

Ed led the way back to the jewelry store, curiosity writhing inside him. What had the Colonel been looking at?

The three hurried to the shop, and arrived just as Roy was emerging from the door way. Ed and the others stopped, and instinctively they all took cover behind whatever they could find.

"What did he just buy, do you think?" whispered Winry.

"I have a thought, but I would never have believed it of him," whispered Ed back.

Roy turned, and spoke loudly. "Ed, you, your brother, and your mechanic have three seconds to disappear before I blow up that trash bin you're behind.'

It was impressive, Roy thought, how fast Edward could run. "Considering how short he is!" he laughed aloud.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Part 5

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

3 days to the Ball.

In the excitement, everybody seemed to have forgotten about the contract. Or so Roy thought.

The fact that someone remembered was revealed to Roy when Riza handed him a sheaf of papers, an envelope paper clipped to the top of the stack.

He ripped open the envelope and was confronted with the President's seal. Underneath was a note stating that as a military officer, it was the Colonel's duty to follow through with any promise, especially those made in contract, before the allotted deadline.

Roy crumpled the note into a ball and threw it across the room at the door. "The man's mocking me!" he snarled.

"Please, sir, if you're going to throw papers, aim for the trash can," murmured Riza. Roy grumbled and sat back in his chair, and dragged the rest of the pile towards him.

"What the Hell- Marriage forms?!?" he grumbled again, then stood up. "I'm going for a walk," he announced, and strode from the room.

After a few minutes, Riza stood and looked out of the windows behind Roy's desk. She could see him, walking across the courtyard, Black Hayate trailing behind. She smiled, remembering the story that dogs were very good judges of character.

She stepped back from the window, and decided to take a break, too. She stretched, her arms over her head, and yawned.

She shook herself a little, and wandered over to the radio and twiddled the knob. Clips of news reports and weather blared through the speaker, until she found a station playing a famous waltz by Schumann. She stood in front of the radio for a couple of seconds, her arms crossed, her foot tapping. Then, as the music rose to a crescendo, she began to gesticulate with her arms, then she began to waltz, at first carefully, in a small defined area. Then larger, as the music began to sweep again, the piano singing with the careful mastery of the pianist. Then she closed her eyes, and she was already in the ballroom, wearing the new dress, and waltzing with Roy. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster at the thought of that, but she ignored it, too immersed in waltzing, of imagining his hand holding hers, his arm wrapped around her waist.

And then, much to her shock, she found that imagination was not necessary. Her eyes snapped open, and there was the Colonel's face, inches from her own.

She felt the heat rush to her face and neck, and she nearly tripped, but she managed to keep in time with the music, and the two waltzed around the office, unheeding of the smiling Hughes and Havoc in the door way.

What seemed suddenly, the waltz ended, and they stopped dancing. They stayed in position, though, and then Roy hugged Riza closer with the hand around her waist. Her eyes widened a little as her head collided with his right shoulder, but then she relaxed.

Roy bowed his head down over Riza's shoulder, and did nothing but stand and breathe slowly. Riza did the same, gazing down with nearly closed eyes. They fit together, and merely breathed together, and shared each other's warmth and space, perfectly content.

Hughes and Havoc, content with what they had seen, tiptoed from the doorway, unnoticed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed hung up the phone and hurried back to his room. "Well, at least that's done."

Al looked up from where he was sitting. "What's done, brother?"

"Ah, nothing really, just transportation."

"Oh."

"Hey, Al, what're you going to do while I'm at the Ball?"

"Well, some of the guys invited me to hang out with them. Something about having fun without the Lieutenant and the Colonel hanging over them."

"Oh, okay. I was just worried you might have nothing to do."

"Nii-san, I don't necessarily mind being bored sometimes."

"Where as me, who's twitching even when there is something going on." Ed laughed, but it was short lived.

"Aw man, this Ball really cut into our plans. I wanted to go check out that town over near the East border."

"It's just a good thing the notice came before we left."

"Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Winry hummed to herself contentedly. It had been a while since she had seen this much of Ed and Al, and, for that matter, Roy and Riza.

She glanced over at the box and grinned happily. She couldn't wait for the Ball to come. Thank god she had taken those dancing lessons when she was younger with Ed. Back then she had complained that it took away from the time she could have been studying automail, but Granny Pinako had insisted that a young lady should know at least how to waltz, and that it was excellent physical therapy for Ed.

Who knew it would have resulted in them going to a Ball?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Havoc stretched luxuriously. "Ah, man, one day to the Ball. And somehow I've managed to get a date!"

Breda looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "Really? How'dya manage that?"

"Well, not all State Alchemists are male, y'know. It turns out that the Major's sister has a friend that she says might be a good match for me."

Falman spoke up. "Wow, matchmaking by the rich. Not bad."

"Yeah, but then again, I would've found some way to get into that Ball. I mean, it's got Ed and Roy in the same place at the same time. I want to watch them pretend to be civil. That and I hear that there's free gourmet food."

The other guys chuckled appreciatively. They all knew the real reason Havoc wanted to go to the Ball.

"Well, Havoc, I'll miss you. 'Cause while you're off in the lap of luxury, we common folk'll be having one helluva party back here."

"Yeah, but then again, listen to this! Ed told me that apparently he saw the Colonel checking out a jewelry shop. And later he saw him walking out of that same store."

"So? He could have been buying a necklace for one of the girls he's always seeing. Like that GraaaAAAaace?"

"Sh-shut up. Anyway, what girls? As far as I can tell, Roy has eyes only for Riza right now."

Falman, Breda, and Feury nodded in agreement.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza tried to suppress the buzzing her heart seemed to be producing, instead of the usual thump-thump. Tomorrow evening. Tomorrow evening was the night of the ball. All military personnel were given the afternoon off tomorrow. All those who wanted to could join in the festivities in the cafeteria. All those who weren't going to the ball, that is.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, for the tenth time telling herself No, she could not take a break; there was far too much paperwork to do.

Soon, though, she began to daydream about yesterday's waltz. She smiled distractedly and remembered how Roy had held her close. No one had held her like that for a long, long time. Her father had held her, certainly, but he hadn't meant it. He had always been thinking of his "Ultimate Alchemy".

Suddenly she jolted out of her musings as the door to the office was opened. She hurriedly applied pen to paper, and feigned undivided attention towards the words on the sheet.

Roy glanced over and sighed. Back to usual. Riza was hunched over her papers as though yesterday had never happened. But as he continued to gaze, a faint pink blush was just visible from under her bangs.

Maybe it had happened, after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Part 6  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He decided to see if he could take it to the next step. He was, after all, still under contract, so had had to get this done some way or another. Who what if it was too soon, Hell, all of this was too soon.

It was after lunch. Roy was at his desk, gazing at a mound of paperwork Riza had just presented him with.

For once in his life, he decided to actually work at the paper work. There was a lot there, and it would be the perfect excuse to stay late. And everyone had heard the stories of when people stayed late. It was either straight romance, or (in the wilder versions) a haunting by a ghost, which somehow ended in eh ghost's defeat, and then romance.

Roy personally scorned all and every one of those ghost stories, but if it helped, then he would praise every ghost between the Headless Horseman to the ghost he and his men had "discovered" back at Eastern Command.

The hours ticked away as he studiously read and signed each of the papers. He was near done when Riza (who had decided that it was her duty to make sure he had done the paperwork) told him that she needed to go to the bathroom for a moment. As soon as the door closed, Roy sighed with relief. He flew through the last few papers, and then rested his head on his arms. It was too late. If something was going to happen, it would have happened by now. He groaned, and closed his eyes.

When Riza came back into the office, she couldn't see Roy behind the mound of papers on his desk. She strode over, and was about to start reprimanding him when she spotted two things;

a) He was asleep

b) He had finished all of the paperwork (aka no work tomorrow).

She smiled, and took the papers off his desk, moving them back to hers. Then she went back to him, and debated whether to wake him. His face was peaceful, something Riza hadn't seen for she couldn't remember how long.

Finally, she decided that she should wake him.

'I don't wan a poorly rested dance partner' she thought humorously.

She bent over him, and began rubbing him on the back. "Roy, get up."

Roy mumbled a little, and Riza continued to stroke. He sat up a little, and she stopped.

Rubbing his eyes blearily, he looked up at her. "Oh, Riza. What happened?"

"You fell asleep at your desk again, Roy. After finishing the papers, I might add."

Roy nodded. The warmth of Riza's hand on his back made him feel safe, relaxed, as though he should just fall asleep again. Instead, he reached up, caught Riza gently around the neck, and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, and her entire body seemed to stiffen for a second. Then she relaxed, and returned the kiss.

They didn't notice the nearly-silent foot steps, or the short, brown-haired woman who happened to be strolling past the door at that highly unlikely but highly convenient moment.

Sheska looked into the office, surprised by the light pouring through the doorway. She gasped inaudibly, and scurried to the Lieutenant Colonel's office.

"Lieutenant Colonel, sir!" she gasped.

Hughes looked up from his own mound of paperwork. "Yes?"

"I-I just saw Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye – well – kissing."

Hughes beamed. "Oho, kissing, eh?" he stood up, and made for the door.

"But sir, what-"

"Hey, I'm his best friend! I gotta root him on!"

He padded quietly down the hall, careful not to make a noise, and peered into the Colonel's office.

Well, there was no doubt that they were kissing. If the word 'kissing' could define that couple's making out. Hughes twitched his face in embarrassment, and silently took his leave. Halfway down the hall, he muttered, "About time."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"No way, really? Damn!" Havoc lounged back in his desk chair, and toyed with the cigarette that hung from his mouth. "Damn."

Hughes nodded. "Sheska found them, actually."

Breda's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"But she caught in at the beginning."

"Geeze."

"Anyway, Lieutenant, do you have your tux and everything?" asked Feury.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. After work I'm gonna pick up a bouquet for my date, and then I'm good to go."

"Hope you have a nice date."

"Thanks."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mmmmmmrph." She hauled herself upright, and shook her head blearily. She felt sticky and gummy. She realized she was lying on a leather couch. Her jacket lay on the floor next to the couch, and she noticed that her boots and socks were gone.

She groaned. What had happened last night? She hadn't drunk, that was certain. In fact, as far as she could tell, nothing HAD happened.

The only reason Riza was not panicking was

1) She knew nothing had really happened, and

2) She knew where she was.

She shook her head again and checked the clock on the side table next to the couch. 8:30 am. That wasn't too late.

She stood, and stretched, and then padded over to a door.

Banging on it she shouted, "Roy, are you in there?"

The voice that emanated from there sounded as drowsy as she felt. "Who wants to know?"

"Your wife."

"WHa-?"

"Come on, sir, we have to go to work."

"Right."

Roy staggered from the bathroom five minutes later, dressed in uniform, and in desperate need of caffeine. "Ugh, I slept late, and I still feel a wreck."

"That's what we get for staying up so late" answered Riza, stepping around him on the way into the bathroom. As she passed, she pecked him on the cheek.

She was in there for only 15 minutes, which, as far as Roy could tell, included one of the fastest showers known to man kind. Her hair was still damp after she emerged, and she looked fresher.

She stretched again as Roy handed her a mug of coffee. "Thank god we get some time off before the ball to freshen up."

Roy nodded agreement, and sipped is coffee, then gagged slightly.

Riza pulled a wry face at her mug. "Roy, when was the last time you bought coffee?"

He shrugged. "Not recently enough, apparently."

She rolled her eyes, and glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Come on. We have to get going."

Roy nodded, and they left the kitchen. As they reached the apartment door, however, Roy turned suddenly to Riza and kissed her.

Again she was surprised, but not nearly so much as yesterday.

Then the kiss ended, and they left the apartment.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"They came to work together!"

"Do you think that means . . . ?"

"Hell yes!"

"You sure it's not just a coincident?"

"They live in two totally different directions from Central!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Duh, I work in Central Command's Postal Office. I'm the sucker who gets to write out all of the envelopes!"

"Sucks for you."

"So what is this about Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"They came to work together?"

"No, did you hear? They were making out in the Colonel's office last night!"

"No way!"

"Excuse me, but don't you all have work to do?"

"Y-Yes, Lieutenant! Right away, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Part 7 -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed yawned and rolled over.

"Ed, get up."

"Muuurrrrphmm."

"Big Brother . . ."

"RRrruurrrg."

" . . . Big brother, Winry's just told me that Riza thinks that she's pregnant, and that the Colonel is probably the father."

" . . . WHAT?!?" Ed fell out of the hotel bed and onto the floor in a tangle of sheets, blankets, and flailing limbs. He continued to thrash for another ten seconds until he was free of the linens, then stood up and stared at Al.

Al was hunched over, laughing his head off.

"Al, you're one sick bastard, you know that?"

"Y-you should have seen the look on your face! Heeheehee heeheee!"

"Ugh, might as well go out for breack fast, and catch up on tehgossip at Command."

"Winry'd probably want to go, too."

Ed shrugged on a bathrobe. "Yeah, I'll go bug her."

he shambled out of the hotel room and over next door, his automail foot clacking loudly against the floor boards of the hall.

"Hey, Winry?" he banged on the door.

"Rrruuuuuuurrrrrg-what?"

"Come on, if I don't get to sleep in, neither do you. we're going out for breakfast, then checking out the news in Central."

the door was wrenched open. Winry, lloking equally as bedraggled as Ed, stood in the doorway, also clad in a bathrobe. "Alright, I'll be ready soon. But my shower's busted, so I'll have to use yours."

"Nah, lemme fix it."

"Okay."

Winry stepped back into the room and let Ed in. he walked straight to the bathroom, and started banging on the pipes.

"An you couldn't fix it yourself?"

"If I could, would you be here?"

"Hey, you're the mechanic."

"And you're the alchemist."

just as she said this, Ed hit upon the problem. Literally. He smirked, and swiftly clapped his hands, and lay them against the water pipe. a tiny lightning-like flash, and then he turned on the water.

water poured out of the shower head. Then, tumbling throught the holes of the shower head, came a necklace. the chain was a silver-coloured alloy, and a pendant hung from it. the pendant was made of 3 thin, blue enameled copper bolts, intertwined with one another.

Ed handed the necklace to Winry. "There was a copper bolt in the way of the water flow. the pendant is made from it, and can be also be worn as a ring. the chain's something I made from the ions and minerals in the water and in the pipe. Same for the enamel."

"W-Wow, Ed, it's beautiful. Thank you. I'll wear it tonight." she put on the necklace, and fondled the pendant. "thank you." she stepped forward, and kissed him full on the lips.

Ed swayed a little in shock, and his face became a deep pink. then he snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah." he smiled. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

he wandered away from the room and let himself back into his own hotel room.

"Brother, what took you so long?"

"This is all much deeper than we realize." Ed stood in the middle of the room, his eyes focused into space."

"Eh?"

"courtship."

" . . . Brotherrrr?" Al stared at Ed.

"Ah, never mind." Ed shook his head, and Al made a mental note to keep an eye on his brother.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When the trio arrived at Central headquarters, it was to the scene of general (but quiet) uproar. All sorts of insane rumors were flying around, most of them centering on Colonel Mustang and his right-hand woman, and nearly all the rumors involved some form of hind that they had slept together. Ed had choked the first time he heard it, from Denny Brosh as they had passed him in the hall, but now he was starting to suspect that all of this was just wild rumors told by people who liked to watch the results. The most interesting one they heard was when Ed was about to open the Colonel's door, and Breda walked by, laughing stating that it might be wise to knock, and wait a bit, to "Let them sort things out."

"Wow, I never realized how fast rumors could spread." murmured Al.

"Tch. Most likely they didn't even see each other since the end of normal office hours." Ed threw the door open, to the sight of . . . well, nothing. The Colonel was reading something at his desk, and Riza was at her own desk, writing what looked like a letter.

The Colonel looked over at the trio. "Ah, Ed. What're you up to?"

Ed noticed the strange splotch on the Colonel's face. It had been hidden just before, because that side of Roy's face had been turned away from them. Winry poked Ed's arm and murmured, "It's the same colour as the Lieutenant's!"

"Oh, not much," he smirked evilly at Roy. "Just catching up on the latest news."

Roy shuffled some papers. "Really."

"Actually, quite a lot of the rumors are about you, Colonel."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. Even more are speculation about your and a certain officer's night time activities."

"Big brother . . . " Al warned. Winry noticed Riza shift in her chair and clear her throat.

"I would imagine these would be from those people with far too much time on their hands." replied Roy calmly.

"Yeah. Well, just thought I'd check in before the ball." Ed led Al and Winry towards the door, then turned.

"Oh, and you might want to get the lipstick off of your face." With that, the trio made a break for it, in case the Colonel retaliated. Which he did.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Riza sighed. She knew perfectly well what the rumors were saying about her and Roy. Ed had been kind of a jerk about it, but then again, there was no denying the fact that some of her lipstick had gotten smudged on Roy's face.

She kinda some of those rumors were true. She blushed at the thought of some of the things the rumors said she'd done with the Colonel, but she wished (in a guilty little place in her mind) that they were true.

At noon she packed up and started to leave when a corporal ran up to her with an envelope. The stationary was heavy and beautiful. Inside was a note;

Dear Miss Riza,

I am holding a small party before the

Ball for all female partners. I request your

attendance.

Miss Catherine Armstrong

P.S. It will simply be a chance for all of

us to gossip and get ready for the Ball.

Hope to see you!

Riza smiled. Yes, she would go.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, Colonel Mustang. Just the person I wanted to speak to."

Roy looked up from his briefcase that he had been packing. "Oh, Major Armstrong. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Indeed. In fact, I was wondering whether you would attend a get-together at my home before the Ball, just a time for the male partners to have a drink and relax before the ball."

"I don't see why not. Sure. Who else in going?"

"I've invited Lieutenant Havoc, Edward Elric, and some other coworkers."

"Alright. I'll be there around three, considering the ball starts at six."

"Very good, sir."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Winry stood out in the hotel lobby, checking every so often towards the door way. She wore a long tan coat, and fidgeted with her necklace. Suddenly, she jumped up, smiling, at the sight of a motor car pulling up. A man in a chauffeur's uniform stepped into the lobby, spoke to her for a minute, then led the way to the car, opening, holding, and then closing the door behind her before getting into the driver's seat, and pulling away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"See ya, Al!" called Ed. He emerged from the hotel room, wearing a long black overcoat. he strode over to Winry's room, and banged on the door. "Hey, Winry, you there?"

when no answer came he shrugged. "Must be doing something."

He continued down to the abandoned hotel lobby, and checked the clock above the office. As he did, he heard the sound of a motor car. A chauffeur strode through the main entrance, looked around, and spotted Ed. He hurried up, and spoke.

"Master Elric, I am here to take you to the Armstrong Residence."

"Alright." Ed nodded, and followed the man out.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. Chapter 8

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Part 8 -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, Miss Riza, it's nice to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard quite a lot about you from your brother."

"And Miss Winry, thank you for coming!"

"Oh! Ah, thank you for inviting me!" Winry strayed close to Riza in the face of so many unfamiliar faces. "Have you been to one of these before?" she whispered to Riza.

"Actually, no. Roy usually dragged along some current girlfriend of his."

"Oh."

"By the way, your necklace is fascinating. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Ed gave it to me!" She reached automatically to the intertwined rings, beaming.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, he usually has a really weird taste in decoration, but somehow he actually made something with a little taste in it."

"Oh, he made it? How thoughtful."

"Oo, that's so pretty!"

"You're so lucky!"

Winry grinned nervously before the onslaught of women all staring at the necklace. '_Now I know how Ed felt in Rush Valley_' she thought guiltily to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ed stood near the fireplace, fidgeting in his tux. Roy stood among the other men, chatting easily and laughing. Havoc was with the group as well, tell stories and joking.

One of the things that alienated Ed was the fact that all the other men were drinking. Being underage, and with a group of relatively responsible adults, he wasn't going to get any. Not that he cared. He sighed, and listened to the chatter.

His attention was caught when he heard someone say "Hey, remember that Battle you and Ed had for your examination?"

"Ha ha, how could I forget? I've never worked so hard to hit a moving target. Must have been because it was so small."

Ed joined the group. "Then again, I did destroy one of your gloves."

"Admittedly so, but I was still prepared."

"Yeah, that's just because you didn't want a pet cat."

"What can I say? The idea probably wouldn't have tided over too well with Black Hayate."

Jean laughed. "That's okay. I've heard of dogs and cats living together just fine."

Roy laughed with the other men, but some of his bravado had dropped.

"Ah!" exclaimed Armstrong. "It's time to set out for the ball!"

The men moved to collect their coats, but Roy hung back, hands in pockets. Yes, it was still there. He took a deep breath. He couldn't think of another time he had felt so nervous.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Just as according to plan, the two Armstrong siblings led their party members into the entrance hall. Little noises of surprise came from the two groups as they spotted their partners across the hall. Ed blushed as Winry took his arm. Roy thanked the gods that the Major had served liquor. Otherwise he might have been hyperventilating and panic-stricken.

"Oh, Catherine, he's everything you said he is!" sighed one girl, gazing at Havoc. The Lieutenant smiled nervously as the woman took his arm.

Finally, they all trouped out to the cars waiting to take them to the ball.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The decorations in the Ballroom were equal to the glitter of the Armstrong wealth. the men and women shed their coats, and trickled into the room. A string quartet sat in a corner, playing dances of many different varieties. In another corner was a buffet table, loaded with everything imaginable. Opposite the main entrance was a small grouping of cafe-like tables and chairs, for the dancers to relax and eat.

Ed and Winry had disappeared off, either to dance or eat, Roy didn't know.

He shed his coat, then turned to help Riza with hers.

As the coat was removed, Roy's breath caught. The dress was made of a soft white fabric draped from a halter top. the knot behind her neck formed a large, loose bow that hung down her back, obscuring the tattoo Roy knew was there. From the halter top, the fabric fitted closely to the contours of the torso, then flowed out down to the floor. Riza's hair had been braided along the sides of her head to wrap into a bun at the nape of her neck, and she wore a simple, gold chain around her neck. Tiny white pearls adorned her ears.

She looked, Roy thought, like an Angel.

Riza blushed under Roy's gaze. Well, she'd certainly done it. Stunned Roy speechless.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward's reaction was much the same when Winry took off her coat. Winry had done her hair in a simply plait, and the two pieces of hair that usually fell in front were pulled back so that they looked over her ears. Her gown was a two layer deal, with a powder blue satin shift underneath. the top layer was a pale blue sheer fabric that hung over the shift, and had columns of gold and clear beads reaching down from the top, and up from the hem. The sheer split in the front from the bottom hem to just below the bust.

She looked, Ed thought, Incredible.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Note:**

**Wahhh! gomen, gomen, gomen, It's late and short! I know !**


	9. Chapter 9

The Flame Alchemist and the Fine Print

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Part 9

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roy cleared his throat slightly. His heart seemed to be beating amazingly fast, and not just because of the dancing.

He and Riza had retreated to one of the tables by the dance floor, where they sipped champagne and watched the dancers. The clock was ticking nearer to midnight now, and as Roy glanced at the clock, he fingered the object in his pocket. Yes. Still there.

As the time to midnight became seconds, Roy stood up, and knelt in front of Riza.

"Riza," he was forcing his voice to be steady, "Will you marry me?"

With that, he offered the ring.

Riza was in shock, but pleasantly so. She hadn't really though that Roy would actually go through with it. She blushed, and clasped his hands.

"Ye-"

"Ah, if it isn't the apprentice and the master's daughter," drawled someone from over their heads. Everybody in the hall turned to stare at the speaker.

Envy, leering at his audience, crouched on the banister of the balcony above Roy and Riza.

King Bradley pushed to the front. "Envy!"

"Oh, Hi there, Bradley. Having a nice time?"

"Envy!" shouted Ed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The homunculus smirked, and leapt from the banister. He changed form as he flew through the air, so that when he landed in front of Ed, it was the Elric's own smirk was smiling at him. Ed drew away slightly, moving protectively in front of Winry.

"Ah, is little Fullmetal brat scared I'll hurt his girlfriend? How cute!" Suddenly Envy aimed a vicious kick for Ed's head.

Ed only barely blocked the blow with his arms but he was knocked off balance. Swiftly Envy aimed with his temporary automail arm at Ed's gut, but was blown off his feet by a small, concentrated explosion. Both Envy and Ed swung around to see Roy, standing, holding his gloved hand up, ready to snap again. Beside him, Riza stood ready, a handgun clasped firmly in her fist.

Another explosion rattled the walls of the ballroom as Gluttony and Lust entered through a wall.

"Ah, this is where you got to, Envy," commented Lust, looking around with a frown on her face. "We were supposed to stay undercover."

"Yeah," answered Envy, converting to his usual form, "Found my way into the State Alchemist Ball. I was just having fun with Short-Stuff over there." In the background, Ed fumed.

"You three have no right to be here," stated Fuhrer President Bradley. "Therefore, leave, before I must make you."

"We were just checking out the human sacrifices, but," Envy cocked his head, and his grimace took on a terrifying crazed tone, "Make us, eh?" he glanced around the hall, "As if Humans could make a homunculus do anything? Ha!"

Lust chuckled. "Yes. For instance-" she turned and strode toward Riza, a small smirk on her face, "-do you really think you can scare me with that gun?" Swiftly, she sliced through the gun's barrel, knocking the hilt out of the woman's hand. Riza barely blinked, but lowered her hands. She stood where she was, staring back at the homunculus.

Roy moved to help Riza, but Lust turned to look at him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? My nails can cut through anything. One wrong move and . . . " she waved the tip of one nail millimeters from Riza's nose "and oops."

Roy gritted his teeth in frustration. This was definitely not good.

Suddenly, something whizzed past Ed's cheek, and slammed into the side of Envy's head. Envy yelped in pain, and spun to look at his attacker. Ed turned too, and saw Winry, glaring at Envy, and holding another spoon.

"So you're the reason Ed's automail is always trashed?"

"Wha-?"

'_Not Good_' thought Ed.

"Then YOU'LL get the beating I would have given Edward had he turned up with that banged up automail, WHICH I JUST BUILT !"

Envy backed away from Winry, thrown by the fury that radiated from the girl.

"Damn, Fullmetal shrimp, you two were ma-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME ?"

Lust looked away from the couple to watch the mess Envy had just made. Taking the chance, Roy rushed forward, but didn't make it. Lust turned, saw him coming, and attacked, piercing a nail through Riza's shoulder.

Gluttony stood in the background, eyeing the other State Alchemists and their partners. Most were watching in shock and disbelief as Ed and Winry blew up at the kid in the tank top and skort. Others watched, horrified as Lust withdrew her nail from Riza's shoulder, and as Roy rushed to her, shouting "Riza!"

There. That one looked good to eat. "Lust, Lust!" cried Gluttony, "Can I eat that one? Can I?"

Lust looked around at Gluttony. "Hn? No, Gluttony, we're only supposed to come here to see how the Ball was coming along, remember? Father told us not to kill anyone."

"Then let's go. There's nothing really to see here," Muttered Envy, backing away further from the two Resembool natives.

Lust shrugged, and led the way back through the hole in the wall. "Most of these alchemists were recruited after the Ishbarlan War. They've never seen battle like our friend, the Flame Alchemist." Envy and Gluttony followed, and behind them the wall was repaired in a flash of alchemy.

"Dammit, that bastard isn't getting away that easily!" bellowed Ed, and rushed over to the wall, transmuting a set of double doors. Winry, right on his heels, seized one handle while Ed grabbed the other, and together they threw them open to . . . nothing. The cold air of outside billowed in from the garden, but there was not a soul to be seen in the darkness.

Roy knelt beside Riza, who had been knocked off her feet by Lust's attack. "Riza!"

She clutched her shoulder, her teeth gritted in pain. "I-It's nothing. Nothing fatal."

One of the state alchemists stepped up. "Ah, um, I specialize in medical alchemy. I think I could help."

Roy nodded, and helped Riza to sit upright. Blood from the wound had stained her gown, and more flowed from it as Riza removed her hand. The alchemist quickly drew two arrays in Riza's blood, one on either side of the wound, and healed the shoulder.

Ed grumbled, and he and Winry shut the doors, then he put the wall back the way is had been originally.

"Miss Riza, are you okay?" asked Winry.

Riza nodded. "Yes." Then she turned to Roy. "And yes," she smiled up at him, "I will marry you."

Roy kissed her.

Ed and Winry smiled in the background. Havoc, who had finally managed to get through the crowd, laughed heartily.

Roy panicked a little, suddenly realizing that he might have dropped the ring in the chaos. But it was still clasped firmly in his hand. He slid in onto Riza's finger, and they kissed again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It turned out later that the partiers back at Headquarters had had an uneventful, if very noisy, party. Al turned up in his and Ed's hotel room covered in streamers and tinsel. Ed and Winry had been amused, before they started helping get it off, and discovered that someone had knotted tinsel into Al's helmet plume.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Roy," Riza turned to him, "I have a condition."

"Really?" he had wondered why she had wanted to talk privately.

"Yes. I will marry you, once you have become Fuhrer."

"Is that so? And what about the contract?"

Riza smiled. "I am the sole surviving blood relative. I'm sure I have some influence there."

He chuckled. "Alright. The day I become Fuhrer, I will marry you."

"Kiss to seal the promise?"

"yes."

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Note:**

** Okay, I've only read to partway through manga 16, so I hope that this is good. **

**To all my watchers and reviewers, **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**

**You made me feel really happy, and I can honestly say I smiled every time I read a new one. **

**I love you guys. Thank you very much!**

**Now to concentrate on Calculus and my latest FMA fanfic!**

**AARON**


End file.
